Belated Honeymoon
by foreverbm
Summary: Ben organizes a belated honeymoon for Michael but things don't go quite as planned.


"Michael, are you ready to go

"Michael, are you ready to go?" Ben called, running up the stairs and stopping at their bedroom door. He burst out laughing at the sight that greeted him.

Michael was bouncing up and down on the suitcase sitting on the bed, obviously trying to close it.

"It's not funny." Michael scowled "If you'd tell me where we were going I would know what to pack!"

Trying to control his laughter Ben walked over, lifted Michael off the case and pushed down on it, zipping it closed.

This earned another scowl from Michael and some muttered words under his breath.

"What was that baby?" Ben asked, pulling Michael to him and enveloping him in his arms.

"You are such a tease Ben Bruckner!" Michael said, burying his head in Ben's chest.

As much as he wanted to tell Michael that he wouldn't need a lot of clothes for what he had planned for the weekend, he didn't want to spoil the surprise. Michael had been badgering him for weeks, trying to glean any information on what Ben had planned, but he had held steadfast and let nothing slip, much to Michael's disgust.

He put his fingers under Michael's chin, lifting his head and finding his mouth, covering it with his. Michael wrapped his arms around Ben's neck, drawing him deeper into the kiss.

"Can't you two wait until…." Hunter's voice from the doorway startled them and they drew apart.

"Until what?" Michael folded his arms across his chest, glaring at his son.

"Nothing!" Hunter mumbled.

Michael looked from Hunter to Ben then back to Hunter again, an accusing look in his eyes.

"You know don't you."

"Know what?"

"What Ben is up to!" Michael said. "Come on, spill!"

"No fucking way." Hunter replied, casting an apologetic glance in Ben's direction.

"You ready to go to Debbie's?" Ben asked Hunter, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah and she promised she'd make ziti for dinner." He grinned, before turning to Michael. "How come you can't cook like Debbie?"

"I could if I wanted to, I just don't want to. And stop trying to change the subject." Michael replied.

"Ok you two, enough." Ben interjected. "Hunter, go and wait in the car for us, Michael are you ready?"

Michael gave Hunter one last glare before turning to his husband.

"I've been ready for the last hour, even though I have no idea where I am going!"

Ben laughed as he grabbed the case off the bed and walked out the room. Michael cast a last glance around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything and followed him down the stairs, locking the door behind them.

They dropped Hunter off at Debbie's, managing to avoid the offers of something to eat and had soon left Pittsburgh behind them.

Just under an hour later Ben stopped the car in front of a small cottage.

"Who lives here?" Michael asked climbing out the car and stretching.

"We do, at least for the weekend." Ben replied as he grabbed their bags from the trunk. "What?" Michael said, following Ben to the door, taking a case from him as Ben found a key and opened the door.

"Stay there!" He told Michael, taking the case from him and dropping it inside before walking back and scooping Michael into his arms.

"Hey…."  
"I know I did this once before, but I wanted to do it again." Ben said as he carried Michael into the house, depositing him in the middle of a large room.

Michael stopped smiling long enough to look around before turning back to his husband.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"You remember you once said that we'd never had a proper wedding night?"

"Mmmm……"

"Well, I decided that we needed more than that." Ben replied, taking Michael into his arms, "So this weekend is going to be our very belated honeymoon."

The smile Ben received from Michael made his heart do that flip flop that happened so often when Michael smiled.

"I can't believe you did all this!" Michael said, unable to stop smiling. "Although we did actually get that wedding night."

"I remember it very well." Ben said, his mouth finding Michael's.

Michael let himself be drawn deeper into this kiss, rubbing himself against his husband, as Ben's hands worked their way down his back. He sighed as Ben broke the kiss, bringing his hands up and cupping Ben's face, his eyes meeting Ben's.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you Ben Bruckner?"

"I seem to recall you saying something like that last night." Ben laughed, kissing the tip of Michael's nose before grabbing his hand.

"Let's explore our new home." He said, pulling a laughing Michael behind him.

The wandered around the cottage, which didn't take too long, considering it consisted of a large living area with a huge fireplace as the centerpiece, bathroom and bedroom. Michael knew a lot of the weekend would be spent in there, and smiled when he saw the large bed which took up most of the room.

"Think we should try it out now?" he asked hopefully.

"Tempting as that thought is, it's such a lovely day why don't we go for a walk before dinner." Ben replied, laughing at the pout that appeared on Michael's face.

"I guess." Michael tried to hide his disappointment not very successfully judging by the wide smile on Ben's face.

"Ok, let's go," he said, casting a longing look at the bed before following Ben out the door.

They wandered down to the main tree lined street, acknowledging the greetings of locals who passed them. Michael pulled Ben to a stop in from of a store displaying teddy bears.

"Do you think JR would like one of those?" Michael looked up at Ben.

"I'm sure she would. I'm going to check out the bakery next door." Ben replied. "I'll meet you outside."

Michael nodded and walked into the shop, his eyes drawn immediately to a bear dressed in a rainbow colored coat. Perfect he thought as he took it to the counter, chatting to the shop assistant as she wrapped it.

He wandered back outside and saw Ben standing on the corner.

"These shops all really old fashioned aren't they!" Michael said, linking his arm through Ben's.

"It's a historic college town." Ben replied. "I'd like to check out some of the sights tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Michael answered as they continued their slow walk down the main street, ending up at a large mall.

Ben laughed when Michael immediately headed towards a comic book store, coming out ten minutes later with a large bag.

"Sorry!" Michael said. "But I found a couple of really old ones I didn't have."

They spent another hour wandering around the mall, making a few more purchases before beginning their walk back to the cottage. By the time they got there, the light was fading and a chill was in the air. Ben lit the fire immediately, and soon the room was warm and cozy. Michael unpacked their bags before joining Ben in the kitchen.

"Mmmm….something smells good," he said, looking over Ben's shoulder as he stirred a pot.

"Hungry?" Ben asked.

"For more than food!" Michael replied, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. Ben turned pulling Michael closer. He really wanted to drag Michael off to the bedroom and spend the night making love to him but ignored the ache from his cock which Michael was rubbing himself again.

"Later!" Ben stated, turning back to the stove, turning down the heat under the pot. Michael uttered something that sounded like 'spoil sport' under his breath which Ben ignored with difficulty.

"Can I do anything to help?" Michael asked, knowing damn well what the answer would be.

"No thanks baby, everything's under control." Ben replied, opening the fridge.

"Damn!"

"What?" Michael asked.

"I forgot to buy the wine while we were out." Ben said. "Do you remember seeing that winery just before we hit town?"

"Yeah I think so."

"There's a Meadville map on the table. It's about a ten minute drive I think."

"Ok. Do you want that one we had at home the other night, I really liked it."  
"Whatever you want, dinner should be ready by the time you get back." Ben said, turning on the oven, placing some fresh bread it in to heat.

Michael grabbed the car keys, pulling on his coat as he headed out into the cool evening air.

Ben looked up at the clock, surprised to see nearly an hour had passed since Michael had left and wondered what was taking him so long.

He turned down the heat under the pot and went into the living area, placing the candles he had managed to smuggle into his bag without Michael's knowledge around the room. By the time they were all lit, the room had a soft glow combined with the light from the fire which was roaring.

The ringing of his cell startled him, and he pulled it from his pocket.

"Hello."  
"Mr Bruckner?" A female voice asked.

"Speaking."

"This is Nurse Attwell from the Meadville Medical Centre."  
Ben was sure his heart stopped for a moment.

"Michael?"

"He's fine, don't worry. He was involved in an accident, but apart from a slight concussion and a few cuts and bruises, he's ok."

Ben let himself breathe again.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, please tell him."

"He'll be pleased to hear that, all he's been worrying about is ruining a special weekend he says you planned for him."

Ben couldn't help but smile. Typical Michael; worrying about everyone else before himself. Ben hung up after get more reassurances that Michael was indeed fine. He quickly turned off all the appliances in the kitchen before dousing the fire and blowing out the candles. He phoned for a taxi and waited impatiently on the curb for its arrival.

The drive to the medical centre seemed to take forever, and when they finally arrived he threw some money at the driver and dashed inside, stopping at the nurse's station.

A young nurse looked up with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Mr Bruckner?"

Ben looked slightly taken aback that she knew who he was.

"Michael told us what you looked like." She explained.

Ben laughed. "Can I see Michael please?"

He could only imagine what Michael had been telling them, he thought as he followed the nurse down the corridor.

"The doctor has just been to see him and as soon as he gets a prescription for some pain killers, he can go home."  
"Thank you Nurse." Ben smiled at her before pushing the door open.

Michael was sitting in a chair and looked up as Ben walked in. Ben noticed a gash on his forehead, and bruising on his face.

Michael stood as Ben walked towards him.

"You ok, baby?" Ben asked, running his fingers gently over Michael's cheek.

Michael nodded. "I'm sorry Ben."  
Ben looked at him, shaking his head.

"What for?" Ben looked amazed. "It was an accident."

"The car's a mess, and I've ruined your wonderful weekend."

Michael was close to tears, and Ben knew it was due to shock more than anything.

"Michael, listen to me. It's not your fault. The car doesn't matter, we can get that fixed, and the weekend is not ruined. All that matters is that you're not hurt."

Ben pulled Michael into his arms, but let him go immediately when he felt Michael wince.

"Did I hurt you?" Ben asked.

"It's ok." Michael replied trying to smile but not quite succeeding. "My shoulders and neck are a bit sore."

"Right! I'm going to find a nurse and get these pain killers for you, and then we are going home and you are going to bed!" Ben said, sitting Michael back down in the chair, squeezing his hand before walking out the door.

Michael leaned back and tried to relax. but the headache that had started out as a dull ache now felt like someone was playing a bass drum in his head. He closed his eyes for a moment and jumped when he heard Ben's voice.

"Ok Michael. I have the prescription for the meds and I've ordered a taxi. There's an all night drug store on the way home so we can get this filled."

Michael nodded and stood a feeling light headedness hitting him. Ben reached out grabbing hold of his husband carefully, and walked him out the room, sitting him in the lobby until the taxi arrived.

Michael slept on the way home, not evening waking when they stopped to fill the prescription. When they finally arrived, Ben shook him gently, and he opened his eyes slowly.

"We're here, baby." Ben said quietly. "Can you walk ok?"

Michael nodded and leaned against Ben as they walked slowly inside.

"Let's get you into bed." Ben said, switching on the lights.

"I'd love a hot bath." Michael said. "I'm cold and ache all over."

Ben unbuttoned Michael's coat then sat him on the couch.

"I'll run a bath for you." He said, casting a worried look at his husband.

"Are you sure you're alright, Michael?"

"I'm fine, honest. I just feel so stupid and more than anything sorry that I fucked up this weekend."

Ben sat down next to Michael, pulling him gently to him.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, neither the accident nor the weekend." Ben said, lifting Michael's chin, meeting his eyes.

"I was so looking forward to trying out that bed." Michael said, a smile twitching at his lips.

Ben kissed him gently, pleased to see a small spark of life back in his husband.

"And we will". Ben replied.

"It wasn't sleeping that I actually meant." Michael laughed; then yawned widely.

"Well sleep is what you need." Ben said. "We've waited this long for a honeymoon; a little while longer won't matter."

"I guess." Michael sighed.

Ben dropped a kiss on Michael's lips before standing.

"I'm going to run that bath for you; do you want me to light the fire?"  
"No thanks." Michael replied, trying to stifle another yawn.

"Ok. You stay there until the bath is ready." Ben said, walking from the room.

Michael closed his eyes and had almost drifted off to sleep when Ben walked back into the room.

"Right, let's get you into the hot water." Ben said, lifting Michael gently to his feet and leading him to the bathroom, sitting him on the stool as he removed his shoes and socks, before undressing him completely, and helping him into the tub.

Michael lay back, the hot water feeling wonderful against his bruised body.

"How does that feel?" Ben asked as he sat on the floor next to the tub.

"Wonderful." Michael sighed, sliding deeper under the water.

"Good." Ben answered, reaching for the wash cloth and carefully washing some of the dried blood from Michael face that they had missed at the hospital.

"What are we going to do about the car?" Michael asked worriedly.

"I'll call the garage in the morning and see how long they say it will take to fix it and also call the rental company and explain what happened." Ben replied.

"But we have to get home tomorrow."  
"We will." Ben said. "Don't worry about it. Now are you ready to get out, you need to be in bed."

Michael nodded, and Ben grabbed a towel wrapping it around his husband as he stood and helped him out the tub, drying him quickly and carefully, before putting on his pajamas and walking him to the bedroom.

Michael climbed into bed and pulled the covers around himself as Ben disappeared coming back minutes later with two pills and a glass of water.

"Here take these Michael, then I'll leave you to get some sleep."  
Michael took the pills, swallowing them quickly and handed the glass to Ben.

"Come to bed please." Michael said quietly, wanting nothing more than the feel of Ben's body next to his.

"Ok, I'll just go and tidy up the bathroom and be right there." Ben replied, placing a kiss on Michael's head.

Michael nodded, trying to stay awake but the warmth of the bed and the pills beginning to take their effect were too much, and when Ben came back twenty minutes later, Michael was sound asleep.

Ben woke to bright sunlight streaming into their room. He glanced at the clock, not really surprised to see it was ten am. He hadn't slept well, waking regularly to check on Michael, who had surprisingly slept through the night. Ben climbed carefully from the bed, throwing on his robe and padding quietly to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen and switching on the coffee machine.

While he waited for that to heat he made a few phone calls and had just hung up from the last one when Michael emerged from the bedroom.

"What are you doing up?" Ben said, walking over to him. "Back to bed now!"

Michael smiled up at his husband, lifting his face for a kiss which Ben duly offered.

"The bed was cold!" Michael laughed. "And I could smell coffee."

"Do you want to go and sit in the sun, and I'll bring you a cup?" Ben suggested.

"Mmmm……yes please." Michael replied. "I actually don't feel too bad this morning, but I haven't looked in the mirror yet."

"You look fine baby, don't worry." Ben reassured his husband as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

"Fine as in 'don't leave the house or you'll scare little children' or fine as in 'I look like I've spend the night engaging in loud, rough sex'?" Michael called out to Ben.

Ben's loud laughter made Michael smile as he walked back into the room with the coffees.

"Fine as in, the color of the bruising suits you, and I would be happy to be seen in public with you." Ben grinned as he pushed open the front door and placed the cups on the table.

"Glad to hear it." Michael said, settling into one of the large wicker chairs, turning his face to the sun.

"I made a few phone calls." Ben said, sipping his coffee. "The garage said the car needs some parts, which they don't have so will have to get in…."  
"Shit!" Michael said. "I'm really sorry Ben."

"Let me finish, Michael, and stop apologizing!"

"Sorry." Michael said without thinking and received a frown from Ben.

"I also called the rental company and explained what happened. It's covered by insurance so that's no problem, and after they spoke to the garage they called me back and said that since it was going to take longer to fix than they thought, they will provide us with another car so we can get home."  
"That's a relief." Michael said.

"But I have more news." Ben stated.

"Don't tell me." Michael frowned. "Hunter's causing problems, our house has flooded, the store got broken into?"

Ben burst out laughing, and Michael couldn't stop letting a wide grin cross his face.

"If you don't be quiet I won't tell you!" Ben said, finally containing his laughter.

"Sor……"

"Don't say it!" Ben said, putting his fingers on his husband's lips.

Michael made a zipping motion across his mouth much to Ben's amusement. Keeping Michael quiet was not an easy task at the best of times.

"I spoke to Debbie, and Hunter's fine, and the house and store are still standing." Ben began. "I also called the college and organized for John Reid to take my classes for tomorrow and Tuesday morning, he was more than happy when I explained the situation, so that means we have an extra day here for you to recuperate before we have to head home."

Michael leaned over and wrapped his arms around Ben's neck, kissing him, his cock beginning to twitch as it always did when kissing his husband.

"So does that mean we get to try out that bed?" Michael whispered, his hand moving down Ben's chest to the top of his pajama pants.

"You do." Ben replied, taking Michael's hand into his. "You are going back there to rest!"

"I'm fine Ben; I told you that." Michael answered, a scowl crossing his face.

Ben sighed. Michael did appear to be alright, but Ben wasn't prepared to take any chances.

"Listen Michael, I'll make you a deal."  
"What sort of deal?" Michael asked warily.

"You go back to bed…."  
"I said…."

"I know what you said, but hear me out ok?"

Michael sat back in the chair, a slightly suspicious look on his face as he watched Ben. Somehow he knew that whatever Ben came up with he would agree to, and although he wouldn't admit it, his body ached in places, and the headache he'd had when he fell asleep was still there although now just a dull ache behind his eyes. He tuned back into Ben's voice.

"I have to organize the car so you go back to bed and rest while I'm gone, and then we'll see if you feel like doing something this afternoon."

Michael considered this for a moment, not prepared to agree too quickly, but the thought of snuggling back into bed held a certain appeal at the moment. He had plans forming as well, and if this is what it took to keep Ben happy, he would play along.

"Ok." He replied eventually which earned him a kiss from Ben.

"Good." Ben answered, taking Michael's empty cup from him. "Do you want something to eat before you go back to bed?"

"No thanks, but you could do something for me." Michael said.

"Anything you want baby."

"Carry me to bed and tuck me in." Michael said, winking at Ben with a wicked grin on his face.

"Your wish is my command." Ben laughed as he put down the coffee cups and scooped Michael carefully into his arms and carried him to their room, setting him down gently on the bed.

Michael scrambled under the covers, lying on his back and looking up at Ben.

"Anything else?" Ben asked.

"Just this." Michael replied, pulling Ben's head down, finding his mouth and kissing him. He heard Ben sigh and deepened the kiss, threading his fingers through Ben's hair.

Their mouths finally parted, and Ben traced his fingers over the bruising on Michael's face gently.

"You're making it very difficult for me to go!" Ben stated; a twinkle in his eye.

"I know." Michael said, laughing.

Ben ruffled Michael's hair and moved away from the bed before Michael spotted the bulge in his pants. Climbing under the covers was just so damn tempting, he thought as he gathered some clothes and with a "Go to sleep!" to Michael he walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. He was more than eager to get the car and get back to his husband.

Three hours later, Ben walked back in the door. It had taken longer than he thought to get everything sorted out and he was hoping Michael had spent the time sleeping. He crept quietly into the bedroom and smiled when he saw his husband completely covered in the blankets, just the top of his head visible.

He undressed quickly and climbed carefully into bed, hoping not to disturb Michael, and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're finally home." Michael said quietly turning over to face Ben.

"Thought you were asleep." Ben replied, dropping a kiss on Michael's lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that you're here." Michael replied with a grin, pulling Ben closer to him and snuggling up against his chest.

"Headache gone?" Ben asked.

Michael nodded in response. "Yes, and my body doesn't ache anymore either." Michael said with a wink.

"Really?" Ben laughed. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I always knew I'd married a very smart man." Michael said, as his fingers traced themselves over Ben's chest, stopping to tweak his nipples.

Ben laughed then turned serious for a moment.

"Do you know how much I love you." He whispered quietly, his thumb rubbing over Michael's forehead and pushing back a loose strand of hair.

Michael's eyes met Ben's, and he felt his heart literally jump in his chest at the deep emotion that was visible.

Michael sat up, pulling Ben to him and buried his head in his shoulder, his arms wrapped around his husband. Sometimes the sheer intensity of the love they shared scared him. They were part of each other, and he couldn't and wouldn't let himself imagine his life without Ben by his side.

He gave himself a mental shake before pulling away and looking at his husband.

"Thank you." Michael said his eyes moving over Ben's face, his beauty still taking his breath away even after all these years.

"What for?" Ben looked confused.

"For coming into my life, for giving me everything I always wanted, and more than anything for loving me." Michael replied with a catch in his voice.

Ben reached out pulling Michael to him, his fingers tangling themselves through Michael's hair as he kissed him. Michael moaned into the kiss as he felt Ben's hands travel slowly down his back, caressing every inch of his skin.

Their mouths parted, and Ben turned Michael as he knelt behind him rubbing himself against Michael's back. His cock ached, and the need to make love to his husband overwhelmed him. He reached for the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers and slowly went to work on Michael's hole, opening him up quickly. Michael reached around pulling Ben's face to his, running his tongue over his lips before devouring his mouth in a deep kiss. Ben felt Michael pushing himself back onto his fingers, and he knew he was ready for him. He pulled his fingers out and reached for a condom, not wanting to lose contact with Michael as he managed to rip it open and cover himself with it in one motion. Their mouths stayed locked together as Ben guided himself into Michael and he felt a shudder go through his lover's body as he pushed himself deep inside of him.

Michael broke the kiss as Ben hit his prostate, a loud moan escaping his lips as Ben began to stroke Michael's cock. Their bodies moved together as one, each movement bringing them closer to the height of the unimaginable satisfaction they gave each other.

Ben held Michael to him, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper, knowing his orgasm was almost upon him but wanting to wait for Michael. The times when they came together brought him more pleasure than Michael would ever know.

Michael reached back pushing Ben into him deeper, and when Ben ran his fingers over his slit, he came as Ben cried out his orgasm.

They collapsed on the bed wrapped in each other as their breathing returned to normal. Ben moved onto his back, pulling Michael to lie next to him. He lifted his husband's chin and placed a fleeting kiss on his lips before reaching for his hand and lacing his fingers in Michael's.

"I think we can now say we have had a proper honeymoon." Ben said, a wide smile crossing his face.

"I'm not so sure." Michael said, a serious look crossing his face.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Well, usually a honeymoon consists of lots of loud, uninhibited, raunchy sex." Michael replied, with a grin before continuing "So I suggest we spend the rest of the weekend in bed just to make sure we get it right."

Ben let out a loud laugh before pulling Michael on top of him his cock hardening instantly again as he rubbed himself against Michael's.

"Ready for round two baby?" He asked as he rolled Michael onto his back.

Michael let out a contended sigh as Ben began to work his way down his body.

It may be a belated honeymoon, but Michael knew it had been well worth the wait.


End file.
